


its leviosa, not leviosa

by orphan_account



Series: there's no need to call me sir, professor [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 'professional', F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Other, forget the fact that theyre 11 and fucking each other, guess what i kinda planned this out, i promised myself that im gonna try and be more, read: i thought of a beginning scene and an end scene, that plan is gonna go down the fucking drain, thats it, this might as well be considered crack by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander's second year at hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	its leviosa, not leviosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of things to say and more pressing things that i SHOULD say but:  
> do you realize how fucking annoying it is i cant fucking italicize the things in the damn title wheres the emphasis??? where is it????? its not fucking here im pissed off
> 
> and the pressing things:  
> a) im back to bother yall about hp shit  
> b) i should probably put this into a fancy series thing that ao3 does but the thing is i cant think of a fucking title for it so i u have one that would be greatly appreciated (it!! must!!! be!!! like on some sort of level of sarcasm thats just how i do shit in this fic series thing)  
> c) this is a sequel to but i am the chosen one, which you should probably read before reading this i mean i wouldnt nessecarily reccomend it but hey! u should read it to know what the fuck is going on  
> d) all of the above in your head but it really dont matter cause youre already dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of yall got that clppng reference up there then bless your pure heart you sweet summer child

Alexander's summer back at St. Croix has been quite eventful. Not as eventful as Hogwarts, of course, where he would basically get into fistfights with Thomas Jefferson in the day and then suck his boyfriend off at night. But it was eventful nonetheless. 

He regaled his mother and brother of tales from Hogwarts, of quidditch games and giant wizard-eating plants (which, technically, Alexander wasn't supposed to talk about, but who was he to follow the rules?). His little brother would look up at him in adoration, his freckles glowing and large eyes shining, begging to mess with Alex's wand. He allowed Philip, but watched him carefully in case Philip somehow hurt himself. 

He didn't necessarily hurt himself, but he did cause sparks to fly out on the wand. Alex smiled when this happened, seeing that his little brother was going to get a letter to Hogwarts in the near future. 

Despite being with his loving family, he  _desperately_ missed his friends back at school. He exchanged letters with them, yes, but he wasn't satisfied with that form of communication. It was painful, depending on John's weary owl to send send letters back and forth, as he didn't have an owl of his own. So, Alex did what he did best, and wrote a fuck ton every time he sent a letter. One time, John sent a whole letter with just one sentence telling him to shut the fuck up. Ah, true love.

Their correspondents weren't entirely innocent. Alexander had a filthy mind, intensified only by the fact that he hadn't seen his John in weeks. So he sent very suggestiveletters to his Laurens, so indecent that John had to explicitly tell him to cut it out, only because his father could intercept the letter and see what they had done. (And because the stains on the bedsheets were getting annoying to clean)

In all, Alex was bored. He already read all of the books that had anything to do with magic (what'd you expect?), couldn't practice the spells because of the rule where he couldn't use magic, and none of his friends were there to entertain him. But he sucked it up and had a good time with his family.

Near the end of the break, he got his letter from Hogwarts telling him about second year and the list of new books he needed, most of them written by a guy named John Adams. He also got a letter from John, saying that, by the request of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, John would pick Alex up from the Caribbean and take him supply shopping. (Philip later claimed that Alex squealed when he read this)

The two boys corresponded, arranging a date and time for Alex to be picked up. Alex packed his things up, and bounced around excitedly, waiting to see John again. 

"You're like a little schoolgirl," his mom said affectionately, smoothing his lapels. "Who is this boy anyways?" 

Alex blushed, and Philip pounced on him. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" he said in the obnoxious seven year old way. Alex rolled his eyes, and pushed Philip off of him. 

"Now," his mom said. "Try to not get into any fights ok?"

"I can't promise anything," Alex said, with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"Just don't do anything too stupid," she said, smoothing down his hair. "Now go off to your man," she said. 

Alex stuck his tongue out at her. "Bye mom," he said, exiting the door. "And Philip, you too, I guess."

"Bye!" his mom said, waving. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" 

"Don't forget to write!"

Alexander smiled, walking out of the porch where a car was sitting, with a certain John Laurens in it. John smiled when he was Alex, a bright grin that took over his entire face, illuminating his freckles. He got out of the passenger's seat, and ran to Alex, enveloping him into a hug. 

"Hi," John said, embracing him tightly. Alex squeezed him back, breathing in his scent. 

"Hi," he whispered. "I missed you." 

"Me too, but we'd better stop hugging cause my asshole father is probably watching us and getting suspicious." 

Alex laughed softly, standing on his tip-toes, looking over John's shoulder. He did see a man in the driver's seat, John's father, looking at them coldly. 

"Well," Alex said, with one last squeeze before letting go. "I guess we're just gonna have to continue this later."

John drew back, and gave him a sly wink. "We better continue this later," he said, grabbing Alex's stuff and loading it into the trunk of the car. Alex helped, and they were ready to go. 

John got back into the passenger's seat, and Alex sat in the back. It was unnervingly silent now, with Henry Laurens around. It was only natural for Alexander to break it. 

"So, um," Alex said, clearing his throat. "I'm Alexander Hamilton," he said, holding his hand out to Henry. He nodded at Alex, shaking his hand firmly. 

"Mr. Hamilton," he said bluntly. "Henry Laurens. I assume that you haven't gotten your second year supplies yet, so Diagon Alley?" 

"Um, yes sir," Alex stammered. Henry nodded, starting up the car. 

"Wait, hold on," John said, placing a hand on his dad's arm. 

"What is it Jack," he asked. John unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed to the back where Alex was sitting. 

"Ok let's go," John said, faking enthusiasm. Henry looked at the two of them distastefully. 

"What was that," Alex whispered, careful to make sure that Henry couldn't hear them. 

John shrugged. "I wanted to be closer to you." Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"But your dad-"

"Fuck my dad-"

"He's literally right there-"

"I'm fully aware." Alex looked at him helplessly, and John regarded him with a level look. 

"Why are we going in a car?" Alex said normally. 

"It's not  _just_ a car," John replied. "Wait for it." 

After a bit of driving, with sexual tension between him and John and regular tension between the two of them and Henry, they were out of the small town that Alex lived in. And then Henry pushed some buttons on the dash, up in the front, and the car started flying. 

"What the fu-" Alex said, but was cut off with John's hand on his mouth. Alex looked up at him inquisitively, and John gestured to his dad. "Oh. What the hel-" John glared at him, and Alex laughed. 

"What is happening?" Alex managed to say, and John removed his hand.

"The car flies," he said simply. Alex glared at him. 

"Yea, I get that."

"The drive to London's gonna take a while," Henry said from the front. "Just settle in, kid."

They did settle in, with Alex's feet in John's lap, Alex reading a book and John gazing dramatically out of the window. It was all very awkward. 

Eventually, they reached London, where Henry drove straight into Diagon Alley, going over the wall that Alex and McGonagall went through last time. He parked somewhere. 

"Here Jack," Henry said, tossing a sack of something that sounded suspiciously like coins to John. "Go out and grab your stuff, I'll wait here." 

John gave Alex a smile, and motioned him to get out of the car. They shut the door behind them, and skipped out of the car, bumping into each other. 

"We're finally alone," Alex said, looking up at John. John nudged him teasingly. 

"I would hardly call this alone," he said, referring to the tons of people at Diagon Alley. 

"Yea, but we're away from your dad."

"That we are, baby girl," John said, looking at the list of things they need. "You wanna go to Twilfitt and Tatting's? Herc is probably gonna be there, and we can also get robes."

"Whatever you want babe," Alex said, overly sappy, leaning onto John's arm. John smiled, but gently pried Alex off of him. 

"We're in the public, baby girl," he whispered into his ear. 

"Oh fuck yeah shit sorry," Alex said elegantly, detaching himself from John. 

"It's ok." 

The two of them found Twilfitt and Tattings, where a Hercules Mulligan was measuring something with a Lafayette, accompanied by a Peggy. 

"Oh hey!" Peggy squealed when she saw them, pulling both of them in for a hug. Herc grinned, put down his pins, and came and joined the hug. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Laf yelled, and ran over to them.

They stood like that for a while, until a very small Peggy said "Guys can you get off I'm dying." Everyone laughed quietly, and backed off to let Peggy breathe. Laf sat down on one of the many chairs in the shop, and Herc slung an arm around Peggy, being awfully adorable. 

"Where are the rest of the sisters," Alex asked Peggy breathlessly. She hid her face, ignoring the question. 

"Hey," Herc said, cutting in a bit awkwardly. "You guys need robes, don't you?"

"Yea," John said, showing him the list. Herc slapped it out of his hand.

"Dude we all got the same fucking list I know what you need," he said. Alex snickered. 

"There it is." 

Herc got them properly fitting robes, refusing payment. 

"No, Alex, you are  _not_ paying me for this shit."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Tell him," Laf cheered. 

"Come on Alex," John said, tugging on Alex's sleeve. "We need to grab the books."

"You're not gonna hang around?" Peggy said, cleaning up the shop. 

"Na," John said. "My dad's waiting for me, and he's gonna be  _pissed_ if I take to long."

The three of them nodded. "Well, see ya later," Laf said, waving. 

"Bye!" Alex said as he was dragged out of the store. "Where now?" 

"Flourish and Blotts," John said, looking at the list. "We need to grab all of the books that this  _John Adams guy-"_ he said distastefully. "Wrote."

"Ok. And hey, ow, you don't have to  _drag_ me along," Alex protested. 

"What? It's fun, seeing you all helpless," John said teasingly. Alex stuck his tongue out at him. 

They got to Flourish and Blotts, where they saw Angelica and Eliza. Alex decided to be an asshole, and snuck up to Eliza, yelling a loud "BOO" and grabbing her back. 

Eliza let out a high-pitched scream, turning around. "YOU," she said, pointing at him. Angelica, next to them, glanced up from where she was flipping through a book and looked at them idly. 

"You fucking nerd," Angelica said. Alex shrugged. "Hey John." John waved at her. 

"Come on Alex, we need to find the books."

"The books of John Adams? He's a major asshole, you know," Angelica said, plucking the list out of John's hand. 

"Yeah? Well we still need his books," John said, grabbing the paper back. Angelica rolled her eyes, and helped the two of them find the books. And they also looked at a bunch of cool other stuff. 

"Angie, look at this," Eliza said, tugging at Angelica's sleeve. She was holding up a black leather notebook. "It's a diary," she said, flipping through it. "Can I get it?"

"Sure whatever," Angelica said. "Hey," she said suddenly. "Have you guys seen Peggy anywhere?"

"Yea?" John said, looking through another book. 

"Where?"

"Do you not know where Peggy is?" Alex asked. Eliza shook her head. "Did you forget your own sister?" Alex asked again, incredulous. 

"I thought she was following us," Angelica said, looking around. 

"They forgot their own sister," Alex whispered into John's ear. John shrugged. 

"She's at Twilfitt and Tatting's. You should know," John said critically. He grabbed some more books. "Come on, let's go." 

"Why are all of these books by John Adams," Alex muttered, trying to see over the tall stack of books he was carrying. 

"It's cause he's the new defense against the dark arts teacher," Angelica said, grabbing some books off of his stack to help out. 

They paid for their things, and left the store, Eliza and Angelica heading to Twilfitt and Tattings to pick up Peggy, and Alex and John going back to the car. 

"All done boys?" Henry said when he saw them carrying all of their stuff. "Come on, stick it in the back so that we can go back to the plantation."

"Plantation?" Alex asked John as they loaded their stuff into the trunk. 

"My home in South Carolina," he said, moving quickly. 

"Oh," Alex said thoughtfully. "How come I'm not going back to St. Croix?"

"Easier this way. And besides, there's only like 3 more days till school actually starts, and it'll take up too much time to go from Carolina to Caribbean to London."

"Ok," Alex said, shrugging. 

They went to the plantation, and Alex stayed in a guest room for the night. 

"You know, we can share a bed," Alex said flirtily to John when they were hanging out in his room. John laughed. 

"My dad would never let that happen," he said. "He's suspicious of us already."

"We'll just have to wait till Hogwarts."

He borrowed some of Johns pajamas, and went to sleep in a guest room, happy that he was reunited with his John. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes philip is his little brother cause i wanted to write about the smol child without waiting twenty fucking years where alex and john and them would be old and crinkly  
> 


End file.
